Vanitas (Dividing Lines)
Vanitas is a party member for Johnny Madman in Dividing Lines. Journal Entries "A boy in a mask with a blade of the '''darkest night'. He is the embodiment of the darkness inside Ventus.'' He plagued Terra, Aqua and Ven in '''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (2010)." - Johnny's Journal Story Origin The Vanitas from Birth by Sleep is not the same as the one Johnny meets. As Terra, Aqua, and Ven were all replicated, a strange thing happened with Vanitas. A replica of Vanitas spawned as a result of the incomplete heart of the replica Ven. The Vanitas replica is the one shown in Ultimate Man. Act II Upon returning to the Fields of Home with Terra, Aqua, and Ven, Johnny meets Arlene again. They converse for a bit, but then Arlene feels a disturbance. She tells Johnny that he must go to the Radiant Garden. After searching for a while, Johnny says that maybe it was a simple Heartless, eliminated already by the town's defense system. Then, a sinister laugh is heard behind him. The boy in the mask is instantly recognized by all four, as Vanitas, the apprentice of Master Xehanort. Vanitas attacks, and a fight ensues. As the fight goes on, Vanitas helmet begins to crack and fly off, piece by little. With the final blow, Johnny shatters both Vanitas' Keyblade and his helmet. Disgraced by his defeat, he says that he must now follow Johnny, as he is a higher rank of a Keyblade wielder. Act III After the Union of Systems transforms into an airship, Johnny is contacted by Cecil Harvey. Cecil states that his repair crew has found a secret cavern in the castle at Radiant Garden. After getting through the cavern, Johnny and friends are greeted by their respective Keyblade trials. Vanitas' trial is to face of the Vanitas Remnant. Beating the remnant yields the Void Gear. After this, he does not play into the story, but unlocking him will result in a special cutscene of him and Ventus fighting back to back during the final battle. Fighting Style Vanitas is a Dark Knight, meaning he is skilled in close combat and some longe range spells. He has a few dark spells, namely Dark Aura, Dark Firaga, and Dark Shield, as well some moves he used in boss battles in Birth by Sleep. However, using Vanitas' dark abilities takes away a portion of his health. Unlike Luke Vetter, who has the same Job, Vanitas can KO himself if not careful. Vanitas' Limit is a series of Deck Commands from his final battle with Ventus. The player must input the commands correctly for the Limit to do maximum damage. Vanitas can use the X-Blade form, but only if Ventus is not in the party. This means the x-Blade cannot be used while playing with the party combination '''"Birth by Sleep". Music Themes When Johnny meets Vanitas in the Great Maw, the track "Melody of Agony" plays. When Johnny battles Vanitas, the track "Unbreakable Chains" plays. Trivia *Vanitas' job class, unlike most characters, is not stated in his journal entry. However, the bold part of his entry implies that he is a Dark Knight. *Vanitas is recognized by Johnny, who never meet him. This is never explained. *The Void Gear is shattered after Johnny's battle with Vanitas, but Vanitas can later gain a new one by challenging the Vanitas Remnant. Category:Characters Category:Dividing Lines